


They're From Oaxaca

by KokoMyKringle



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoMyKringle/pseuds/KokoMyKringle
Summary: Nancy uncovers the truth behind Taylor Sinclair's cookies.
Kudos: 1





	They're From Oaxaca

"Want a cookie? They're from Oaxaca!" Taylor Sinclair exclaimed, his eyes bulging manically as he shoved the cookie jar at Nancy. 

Nancy shoved the cookie jar away from her, back towards Taylor. "No way, José," she said, mimicking the fake (and terrible) Spanish accent Taylor had used as he'd pronounced "Oaxaca". "Do you actually think I don't know how you make those cookies? You _nasty_." 

"What do you mean?" Taylor squawked. "These are authentic, wholesome baked desserts. Did I mention, they're from Oaxaca?" 

Nancy lifted her phone screen and showed it to Taylor. "This," she jabbed a finger at the pixelated image on her screen, "is what comes up when I do a Google image search for 'Oaxacan cookies'. As you can see, these are plain brown cookies with no filling. Not to mention, the color of the cookies is more vibrant. Therefore, we can only come to one conclusion." 

Taylor narrowed his eyes. "Which is?" 

"Well, as I just said, the color of the cookies is more vibrant." Nancy began. "Which means these cookies are older than Takae. You've been pushing years, maybe even _decades_ old cookies onto every poor unsuspecting person who happens to drop by your office." 

"DECADES?" Taylor roared. "Just how old do you think I am?!"  
  
"I dunno, a hundred?" Nancy shrugged, flippantly. She turned back to her phone, ignoring the dirty looks Taylor was shooting at her. "And that's not even the worst part. No, the worst part has to be the fact that you decided to add your own filling to these already rancid, foul-smelling cookies. I don't think you made the filling in a kitchen, either." She wrinkled her nose. "In fact, this smells like the wastebasket full of tissues in Ned's room after I return from a long trip." She continued on her detective-style monologue. "You know, when I'm away for a long time and he can't see me?" 

Taylor scoffed. "Please, I don't care about the love lives of some college students." 

Nancy went on. "My point is, you've been using this jar of rancid, expired cookies as your personal... _reliving_ box. When you realized no one wanted to eat your nasty ass cookies, you decided to repurpose your cookie jar. At a glance, if anyone looked, they would think it was part of the cookie filling. But you know what?!" 

" _There is no cookie filling._ " 

"What's more, you're not working alone. You have several accomplices, at the Beech Hill Museum, helping you make fillings for the cookies!" Nancy switched to her phone's camera roll. "Security footage from my stakeout—I mean, as I was casually strolling by your office building—indicates that Henrik van der Hune, Alejandro del Rio, and Franklin Rose have been helping you contribute to the cookie fillings! What's more, I have reason to suspect Joanna Riggs could possibly be involved as well!" 

"This is preposterous!" Taylor denied. 

Nancy ignored him. "I have solved the mystery of the Oaxacan cookies! Case closed." She began to walk out of the office. "Now, to spread the word! How should I inform the public?" She scrolled through the mobile browser on her phone until she found a website. Browsing through it, she found a community of fans who enjoyed following her cases. "Perfect!" She declared. "Time to post my exposé of art dealer Taylor Sinclair and his accomplices at Beech Hill Museum." She clicked Post and submitted it to tumblr.com. 

* * *

_**One week later** _

Nancy was back in River Heights, catching up with Bess and George. She checked Twitter. "Hey, my name's trending!" She exclaimed to her friends. "I wonder why." She clicked on the Tweet in question. 

" _decided to check out the nancy drew fandom on tumblr today. on a completely unrelated note, how do i bleach my eyes_ " 


End file.
